She's so Gone
by Fabina4190
Summary: Fabian Rutter is reunited with kids he met when he was 7. It's 10 years later and Mick has a new adopted sister. She's smart, beautiful, American, but hides behind makeup and small tops for a guy. Will Fabian help Mick get rid of Eddie for a datewith Joy?
1. Death of my Hero and meeting Americans

This was originally for Pieface98's Christmas contest but then I couldn't think of anything Christmas so I turned it into a story. Yeah, so here it is

Disclaimer: Do not own House of Anubis…

(Fabian Pov)

I was sitting in the parlor of my grandfather's house. He lived alone because my grandmother died when I was six. Now I was sitting in a parlor with aunts and uncles. Some were crying, some were quiet, but I was numb. My grandfather was my hero, and now he was on his deathbed.

"Fabian." My father called to me. "Your grandfather wants to see you alone…" I nodded and walked in to see my grandfather lying in bed. He looked very content.

"Hello Papa." I said as I walked in.

"Fabian, my favorite grandson, it's nice of you to see me." He smiled.

"I'm your only grandson, Papa." I said and he laughed weakly.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." He reached into his side drawer. He pulled out two bracelets. "These are wish bracelets." He said placing them in my palm.

"What am I to do with these?" I asked.

"Give them to the girl you love with all your heart. The one that makes your heart beat fast. The one that makes sparks fly throughout your body. The chosen one…" He said smiling still. For someone who was dying, he was strong, relaxed, and happy.

"There's no one in my life at the moment, Papa." I giggled.

"Oh, I know. Her birthday is 7/7. Trust me, Fabian. She will be the one." I nodded. He seemed to be nodding off to sleep so I kissed his forehead and said, "I love you Papa." Then he died. When I got home that night I put my wish bracelets in my side table.

*September 7th*

I was in the car with my parents going to their reunion. Everyone was bringing their kids. All the kids met 10 years before at the last reunion. We were 6 and 7 at the time and we made fast friends. One of my old friends from the reunion was Mick. We were best friends, but when we were 9, he moved away. I was looking forward to catching up with him. My mum and dad dropped me off out front. I walked up the stairs, in a daze. Then I crashed into someone, falling on top of them. I looked down and noticed it was a girl, and a pretty one to say the least.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Well, that's a clever way to meet someone new." We laughed.  
>"Yeah…I guess it is. I'm Fabian, by the way."<p>

"Nina." She said with a flawless smile.

"So, are you from around here?" I asked as I saw her hair move in the nice summer breeze.

"Yes and no. I was adopted by a British family when I was 9. I'm originally from America. That's why I barley have an accent." We locked eyes for a second then she looked away.

"Hurry up Ninkerbell! Joy wants to-" That name Joy brought back a lot of memories. She _was_ my first kiss. Nina slapped his arm.

"You know I hate that name!" She interrupted him. I stifled a laugh.

"I know you do, that's why I use it…" He said as he looked at me. "Fabian; Long time, no see!" He said as we did our secret handshake.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" I asked worried they were dating.

"Oh, Nina is my sister who we adopted after Amelia died…" Sadness flashed into his eyes but happiness came back so fast that I thought I imagined it. "Yeah, but now I got a sister who I could wrestle and prank without being yelled at!" He said smiling widely peaking a look at Nina. She rolled her eyes but stifled a laugh.

"So you're siblings then?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah Fabian, you really act like Amber sometimes… Nina-is-my-adopted-sister." He said slowly.  
>"Why can't you call me your sister? I mean, we've known each other since we were nine." She said quickly.<br>"Because I know you hate it." He said as he gave her a noggie.

"Hey!" She said throwing her messed up hair into a pony tail.

"Hurry up, boo!" Amber, the dimwitted blonde, said running out. She wasn't stupid; she was just smarter in cosmetics, clothing, and gossip in and out of the celebrity world.

"Alright Ambs, oh, did you notice Fabian showed?" She looked at me, her gaze surveying me from top to bottom.

"Yeah right, that's the short, weak Fabian we used to know." She said nudging his shoulder.

"Hey! That breaks my heart Millington!" I said as a smile sprawled across her face.

"I was joking; Jeez! Give me a hug!" She said as she walked over rather fast for a girl in 1 and a ½ inch stilettos. She hugged me and walked next to Nina.

"Let's go in Neens, the boys need their privacy." She said smiling brightly.  
>"Alright…" She said as she was dragged away. After the girls were out of sight, I said something without even thinking.<p>

"Does she have a boyfriend?" I blurted out.

"Um…Yeah. He's an American kid. I think his name is Eddie, and he's like 'I'm a bad boy!' all the time. It gets annoying. So why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious." I said trying to convince him and myself.

"You like her, don't you?" I looked at him blankly. "Hello? Don't tell me the know-it-all has become stupid."

"No," I said weak and sheepishly. Then I repeated it with more confidence. "No, I just met her!" I said, but deep inside, I did have a little crush.

"Sure…" He said laughing.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing…" he said still laughing. "Let's head in, you need to see how everyone changed!" He said as he dragged me in.

I looked at the massive hall from the top of the stairs. I saw a few people but our parents did go to a boarding school and this was more of a 'house' reunion. I looked and saw the teenage part of the reunion, and the adult section. The beer and wine were on the adult side, and soda and water were in the middle of the hall. A tall, lanky, woman was walking up the stairs. She stopped and surveyed me like Amber did.

"Is this small Fabian Rutter?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.  
>"Aw, you kids are growing up!" she said and I could tell that it was Mrs. Clarke.<br>"Yep, well, we need to get downstairs…" Mick said dragging me down. Right when I hit the floor of the hall, Joy ran over.

"FABES!" She screamed tackling me. Patricia ran over next. She stood there awkwardly next to Joy.

"Hey Fabian…" She had never been one for emotional reunions or goodbyes. Jerome and Alfie came over to me. They were hiding something behind their backs. The two had been together since they were seven. Jerome's mother didn't have a life suited for kids so Mr. and Mrs. Lewis gladly adopted him into the family. Mrs. Clarke still comes to the reunion but Jerome's dad is in jail still.

"Hey bro, how have you been?" Alfie said smiling.

"Whoa, Fabian, have you been drinking milk?" Jerome said smiling widely. I knew enough at that moment to move out of the way. They threw glasses up causing milk to spill on the ground.

"Damn." Alfie whispered under his breath. Mara walked in a couple of seconds later, slipping on milk and falling into Jerome's arms.

"Hey little lady." He said putting a 'gentleman' act on.

"You almost wrecked my dress or caused me to get injured and you try to flirt with me?" She slapped Jerome and then turned to Alfie.

"Hey Alfie. Hey Fabian." She said as she walked to Amber.

"Jerome, are you causing trouble again?" said a girl who looked about 13.

"No!"  
>"Who's this?" I asked surprised at not remembering the girl.<p>

"I'm Poppy, Jerome's younger sister." She said gracefully. "We only see each other during holidays and-"

"Shut up and go play with your binky or something…" he mumbled.

"You shut up and I'm 13 for your information!" She scowled at him, and then stomped away. Wow, they have sibling problems…

(Nina Pov)  
>I walked down into the hall with Amber and Eddie walked over.<p>

"So what took you so long?" He sounded irritable.

"I was talking with some people, relax…" I cringed. I knew he hated when I said 'relax.' He felt like I was 'acting like his mom.'

"You know I hate that." He said forcing a smile. Then he walked away to talk to Patricia. After he was out of earshot, Amber turned to me.

"Do you guys still not trust each other? I mean, no wonder you guys fight." She said looking at my face with sympathy.

"We don't fight that much!" I said offended but I wasn't sure if I could convince myself of what I just said. She gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

"I really don't like this guy, Nina. He seems like he's in the wrong crowd. I don't want you to get into trouble." She said putting her arm on my shoulder. I moved back so she would have to move it away.

"He's a really nice and grounded guy once you get to know him. Anyway, he's already transferring schools like everyone else at the reunion is going to." Well, everyone is going to a school in Liverpool. Mick said he can't wait to tell Fabian that we're all in the same neighborhood.

"I would rather you date Jerome, Alfie, or…how about Fabian? He's nice, grounded, good grades, and got some muscle." She said winking. I blushed. It felt so wrong knowing that I had a boyfriend.

"Yeah and…boring;" I said think quick. "I mean, he's too bland for my taste." I said quickly, although he was good looking and, in a really cute way, shy.

"Yeah, but Eddie does bad stuff, Nina, and you know about it! He even leaves you alone on a park bench and ditches you. You would rather that than a bland boyfriend." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I would." I said confidently. I did love Eddie right? Yeah, he would be angry if I didn't. I knew he was into bad stuff and lately has wanted me to join him. I refuse and he gets angry and frustrated.

"Nina, he is bad news and you know it. I'm just pointing this out, but me and Mick noticed the way Fabian looked at you."

"What about it?"

"He looked mesmerized and it looked like how he looked at Joy when we were nine. That was before they 'dated'. Joy is still not over him." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" said an Indian looking girl running over to us.

"Mara!" Amber said hugging her tightly. "This is Mick's sister, Nina."  
>"Hi." I said shaking her hand.<p>

"So, I hear you and Mick got together?" Amber nodded gleefully.  
>"Yeah, I'll tell you what happened. So, our parents-" I walked away and sat at an empty table. I heard that table half a million times before. I started to think Eddie and I's relationship. He told me what he liked me to wear, what hairstyle looks best, heavy makeup makes me look beautiful. Mick told me to lay off the makeup for the reunion since I look better 'natural', and Amber told me I would get 'unneeded acne'. Who cares about their opinions'?<p>

(Mick Pov)

I walked away from Fabian as he chatted with Jerome and Alfie. I looked at Eddie, Nina's boyfriend. He was such a bad influence on her. I miss the Nina that barley knew what makeup was, not the one that spent an hour and a half in front of the mirror putting heavy eyeliner on. I saw he was flirting with Patricia…again. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and faced me.

"Why are you flirting with Patricia?" I asked calmly.

"I'm not…" He said plainly.

"Dude, running your hand up and down her arm is defined as flirting." I knew Nina had been cheated on multiple times but he kept saying he was sorry; and then the cycle would begin again.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." He said stepping closer to me. I laughed in his face.

"Imagine your reputation when you punch one of the reunion kids in the face. Everyone will love you!" I said harshly but with a smile.  
>"Well, Nina would hate you. We wouldn't want that, would we?"<p>

"You rotten little-"  
>"Nin-" I cupped his mouth. He pulled my hand away. "That's what I thought." He said as he turned. He so deserved a punch in the face.<br>(Fabian Pov)

After about 2 hours at the reunion, my parents motioned me over to them. I noticed they were talking to Mick's mom, but Mick's dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Say hello Fabian." Mum said smiling.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "Um…what do you want me to do mum?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you minded if a couple of people stayed over for the night since we're all moving into the same neighborhood." I guess the parents were still very close to each other so they wanted to stay together. I still don't get it, but that's their choice.

"Yeah, sure but it matters who." I said quickly. Mick and Mick's father walked over.

"Well, I think it would just be Mick, Nina, Amber, and Eddie." Said Mick's mom,

"I really don't think Eddie should come, Mum." Mick said quietly.

"Mick, you know Eddie is Nina's boyfriend, and anyway, Amber is coming and she's your girlfriend."

"I really feel uncomfortable about it. I don't trust the guy." He said to his father who was glaring at him.

"Mick-"

"I know, I know, but Amber _is _Nina's best friend so technically I'm not bringing my girlfriend." He said trying to crack his mum.

"Nick, maybe it is right that we don't let Eddie go." Said Mick's mother to his father, Nick.

"I don't trust that boy myself…" Nick said biting his lip. "Fine, why don't you, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Eddie go back to the house and pick up your uniform and clothes.

"Okay." Mick said smiling. His mission was successful. "Hey Fabian, go get Nina and Eddie for me." He said going over to tell Amber that she could come.

"Alright." I said as I started to walk away.

After a few minutes, everyone was in the car. Nina and Eddie went to the back of the mini-van. Amber sat in the middle seat of the second row, I got shotgun, and Mick drove. As we drove, Amber, Mick, and I kept a steady conversation. Nina would say something every once in a while, but Eddie seemed like a silent but deadly presence in the car. Mick stopped in front of a house and I opened the door but he stopped me.

"What are we doing here, Mick?" Nina asked from the back of the car.

"We're dropping Eddie off. Now…get out." He said calmly.

"What? I thought he was coming with us?" she said quickly.

"Nope, now get out." He said turning to Eddie. Eddie glared at him then kissed Nina.

"Bye Nina. Visit you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." She said blushing. Mick started to make barfing sounds. I laughed. When we got to the house, Mick got his stuff and went back out to the car. I followed since I had nothing to get…and Nina and Amber were talking about guy celebrities. I jumped in beside Mick and he looked mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked over and glared at me.

"Eddie. Eddie is the huge problem!" he said coldly. He shook his head. "Sorry, it's just I've been angry with him for a while."

"Why, what's wrong with Eddie?"

"Like I said earlier, he thinks he's such a bad boy. Nina and he being together make me sick. I've seen him cheat on her before."

"I'm sorry. I mean, it breaks my heart when stuff like that happens to people. Cheating pigs are all they are."  
>"I hate seeing Nina wear tons of eyeliner! She-"<p>

"What?"

"She wears so much makeup, you can't see her face. Here look at this." He said picking up his phone with a picture of two girls. It was Amber and another girl that looked slutty. "There's Nina!" he said sarcastically.

"Wow…" I said. In a way, it made her look ugly. She had straightened hair, tube top, and tons of makeup.

"Eddie needs to leave her alone, it goes like this. He cheats, she cries, he comes back, she's desperate and vulnerable and gets back with him."

"He seems like he is the bad boy type. Does Nina have a type?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, she's really only been with Eddie. He might be her fifth boyfriend, I think."

"Oh, you really must hate Eddie."  
>"Who hates Eddie?" Nina said jumping in the back.<br>"Me!" Mick said raising his hand. "Hey Fabian, let Amber sit up front, will ya?" I rolled my eyes and sat next to Nina.

"He's a nice guy Mick! Stop being mean to him!" She said slapping his shoulder. He didn't laugh.

"I miss the old you Nina."

"She's so gone." I got a text from Mick.  
>Mick: Get rid of Mr. Bad boy for me and I'll get you a date with Joy.<p>

I looked at him and nodded. Joy was born on the 7th, so she has to be the one…right? 

**(Author's babble)**

**So Nina and Fabian, I guess, had a connection. They don't like each other just yet, but looks like Fabian. I got A LOT of inspiration from Pieface98 so read her stories. If you want to tweet me, I am Casey4190 on twitter. My name is not Casey though… I hope you like it!  
>(Questions)<strong>

1. Should I continue this? Yes, no?

2. What do you think might happen with Jerome's love life? Jara, Patrome, nothing!

**Okay all done!**


	2. The Morning that caused the Drama

Don't own HOA! Disclaimer is a boring word…

(Later after the reunion, Fabian POV)

I was lying on a sleeping bag on the floor. Mick was sleeping but I kept thinking too much. I see a light balance off the ceiling and get up and go out to the hallway. I close the door and walk and see Nina sitting against the wall. "Hey, what's that?" I asked seeing a dazed look across her face. She noticed I saw the necklace and threw it in her shirt.

"Nothing; What are you talking about?" She said. I could tell she was a horrible liar.

"I really liked it. I thought it was…unique." She smiled shyly at the ground then took it out. "Why are you hiding this?" I asked and she shrugged. "Well, let's see what's inside." I asked. She shook her head.  
>"It's jammed. I tried everything to open it but it doesn't budge. Even Eddie couldn't get it open." I eyed it. I went and sat against the wall with her.<p>

"Can I try?" I asked and she silently nodded while giving me the locket. I grabbed the hinge on the side and pulled it. It opened easy as pie.

"Whoa." She said so silently that it could've just been her breathing. "H-how did you do that?" She asked her mouth making the perfect O shape.

"I don't know? I just…opened it I guess." I said stating the obvious.

"Well, what's inside it?" She asked leaning over my shoulder.

"It's a portrait of a girl." I said confused. "Maybe it's you?" I asked surveying her face. I looked in her eyes for a minute and a slight blush went to her cheeks.

"We could do research on it tomorrow? Find out about it?" she said changing the subject.  
>"Yeah, well, we have school tomorrow. Study hall, yeah?"<p>

"Yeah; I better go back before Mick notices I'm gone."

"Okay, bye." She said smiling slightly. I walked back to my room, but I could swear that she sounded a little flirty, and that blush. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

(Nina Pov)  
>"Yeah; I better go back before Mick notices I'm gone."<p>

"Okay, bye." I said and I automatically regretted the way I said that. I smiled and hoped he didn't notice it, but he obviously did. My voice sounded like I was flirting. I have a boyfriend and he and Joy belong together! I close my locket and put it in my shirt again. I get up and walk back to the room I was sharing with Amber. I push the door and hear an "Ow!" from the other side.  
>"Amber?" I asked squeezing my fat body into the tiny opening. Maybe skipping lunch was good?<p>

"Hey Nina," She said unconvincingly. "Just…checking the door!" She smiled.

"Were you spying?" I asked her and she nodded. "What were you spying on? Fabian and I? It's not like we were flirting or anything. I mean, we were just thinking of who the girl in my locket was. Oh, Ambs, we got the locket opened and I wanted to show you. Fabian thinks it is of a little girl and he thought it was-"

"You like Fabian! Admit it, you do!" she said smirking evilly.

"Why would I like that kid? Eddie is much hotter…and popular! I need to keep up with you and Mick's popularity at our new school!"

"Nina. You're rambling. You do that when you're crushing on someone." She was right. I did ramble on when I liked someone. It wasn't my fault! It was his eyes and they look into your soul!

"No I'm not, Amber. End of Discussion." I said getting under the blankets had brought us earlier.

"Wow, I never thought you would change." She said bitterly.

"What do you mean? I never changed!" I spat at her.

"Then why are you yelling at your BESTfriend?" she asked and I felt really bad.

"I haven't changed, Ambs. If I did, Eddie would tell me." I said putting my head on the pillow.

"Since when have you become so co-dependent?" She said. I just turned away and tried to sleep. I couldn't with yelling at her on my conscience.

"I know I have…you know, become co-dependent." I said after a few minutes of silence.  
>"I'm sorry, Nina. I was a tad bit meaner than I should have been." She said quietly.<br>"That's alright." I said as I closed my eyes and fell into a dream.

_I was in the middle of what looked like a room full of people in dresses and suits. I looked at the people walking by me but their faces seemed blurred as if I needed glasses but wasn't wearing them. I walked up to a girl who looked like Amber.  
>"Hey Ambs!' I said casually. She tilted her head confused. "Oh, sorry." I said figuring it wasn't her. I walked up to a boy I was absolutely sure was Mick. "Hey Mick, do you know where Amber is?" I asked anxiously. He also tilted his head, confused. "Mick," I asked knowing it was him. "You okay?" I asked him. <em>

"_Ik begrijp je niet. (I don't understand you)" What did he say? Was that German... no. It was dutch! I learned a couple of words from when i went to Holland. I backed away feeling anixety flow through me. I had went when i was 11 and forgotten most of the vovabulary. I walked backwards and bumped into a man.  
>"Kijk uit waar je naartoe gaat! (Watch where you're going!)" He yelled at me. I gulped and muttered a 'sorry' and walked away, bumping into a girl this time. It looked like the young girl from the reunion.<em>

"_Ben je__oke? (Are you okay?)" She asked me. I had no idea what she was saying so i nodded. She looked unconvinced. She shrugged and walked away. I stepped back and tripped. I landed with a thud. It looked like everyone in this huge hall was looking at me. They didn't seem happy either. They seemed angry, aggravated, or just plain. I was shaking really hard and starting to cry but i saw a pair of shoes stop in front of me. I looked up and the face blurred a little. It was definantly a guy._

"_Do you need help?" He asked holding out a hand. I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here." He said taking me out the doors of the hall that formed a garden with a gazebo. _

"_Thank you." I said smiling.  
>"It was no problem." He said still holding my hand. We stood there on the gazebo awkwardly until he spoke up. "Would you like this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.<em>

"_Yeah." I said breathlessly once seeing his face. It was Fabian Rutter! He looked cute in a tux. I mean! What am i saying? _

"_Nina." He said._

"_Yeah?" I asked as my body started to move left and right without my controal. He started to laugh.  
>"Nina!" He said and my body still shook. "Ninkerbell, wake up!" he said and my dream faded away as i opened my eyes. <em>

"Don't ever call me that again!" I said grabbing Mick by his collar, who was neiling next to me.

"Well, get up next time!" He said laughing.  
>"What time is it?" I asked as i yawned.<br>"It's time for you to get a watch!" Mick said laughing hysterically. How could we have lived together for seven years?

"Wow, so funny!" i said sarcastically. He looked at me and laughed again.  
>"What is it?" I asked getting rather annoyed by him.<br>"Y-y-your face!" he said and I slapped him. I felt a tear go down my eye.

"Mick!" I said and he immediately regretted what he had said. I was very sensitive when it came to no makeup.  
>"No, that's not what I-" I got up and ran out the door, too angry to notice the person walking the opposite way. We crashed and I fell on top of them. I looked and saw, none other than, Fabian Rutter. I blushed but it comforted me that he did too. After a minute, he started laughing too.<br>"What?" I said, letting a tear slip.

"You look yummy." He said and I blushed.

"I have a boy-" He took his finger and touched my cheek, he pulled it back and it had whipped cream on it. He then licked the finger.

"Literally, yummy." He said as I giggled. He took another finger of cool whip and put it on my nose.  
>"Hey!" I said laughing. He got up and started running. I chased him with some on my finger, but then he ran outside.<br>"You're in Pajamas! You can't come and get me!" He said teasing me. I ran to the kitchen, wiped my face, ran out the door, to a shocked him, and chased him again. This time, jumping on his back, and smearing it in a trail from his nose to cheek. I was basically getting a free piggy back ride that Mick used to give me, well, before he dropped me every time…on purpose. He slowed down and when I expected to be dropped; He moved me more up on his back.

"I did get you." I said smiling widely.

"I guess you did…for now." He said trying to sound devious. "But…" He started to spin in a circle.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got dizzy. "I'm. Getting. Dizzy!" I yelled. He stopped. He looked back at me, into my eyes.  
>"Sorry, but this means…I won?" He said smirking.<p>

"Keep telling yourself that." I said giggling.

"I will." He said and he didn't look away. We locked eyes for a few seconds until…

"Fabian, Nina! Come in and-" started sternly. "I'll give you two a minute." She said as she walked back inside.

"That was awkward…"

"Very. I never really bring girls home so this is a shock, I guess." He said blushing scarlet. I slid off his back gently and he turned to face me.

"Well, let me go. I need to get ready. Makeup doesn't do itself." I said but he frowned. "What?" I asked.

"I saw a photo of you in Mick's phone. You look prettier like this, than like that girl in the photo." He said looking in my eyes. I looked to the side to hide this massive blush. He thought I was pretty? I really wish it was that easy for Eddie to think that.  
>"Who cares about your opinion?" I spat at him, the boy who had been in my dreams, literally, who called me pretty, and talked to me like a person. But, of course, I spat at him like I did with Amber.<p>

"Calm down, Nina. I was just voicing my opinion." I felt bad.

"I'm sorry," I said realizing how horrible I have been lately. "I have been doing that to Amber and Mick lately."  
>"I know, Mick told me last night." He paused for a second. "I forgive you." He gave me a small smile. My heart skipped a beat, and my palms got sweaty. You don't have a crush on this boy. You don't Nina! You have a boyfriend!<br>"You okay? You're a bit quiet." He said very unsure.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just perfect! Well, I'm fine. I guess not perfect. I better go put on my makeup! Yep, then I'll be perfect!" I said quickly.  
>"No, and you're rambling." He said giggling.<p>

"I know…" I said quietly. "Now, let me go! I'm a girl! I need makeup!" I begged him.  
>"Nah!" He said and I could see the smirk on his face. "I'm going to give you a lift and we're going to eat my mum's famous fluffy blueberry pancakes!" They sounded yummy, but I needed to lay down on the food. Keeping a good figure is essential. I bit my lip.<p>

"I'm not that hungry…"

"Want to know a quick fun fact?" He asked but I really needed to get my makeup.  
>"Sure, just…hurry!" I said getting jumpy.<br>"Makeup causes unwanted acne. Natural look doesn't have as bad as an odd." I nodded and started to walk up the walk. He ran and grabbed my shoulder,

"What?" I yelled at him. "Sorry, bad habit…" I said doing a huge mental face palm.

"Skipping breakfast causes the brain to think you want higher calorie snacks so skipping is not in your favor." He said looking understandingly. I sighed.  
>"Fine, I'll eat breakfast with you." I said smiling, and it couldn't hurt after hearing the fun fact. I started to walk up the walk, but he stepped in front of me.<br>"Am I the loser of the game?" He asked smirking.  
>"Yes, yes you are."<br>"Well, the loser has to carry the winner in."  
>"What do you-" before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder and brought into the house. "Let me down!" I yelled as we entered the kitchen. smirked.<br>"Fabian let Nina down. She may be your girl, but that doesn't mean you can carry her everywhere!"

"Um, we're just friends, ." I said as he turned to walk to the foyer. "Now, Fabian let me down! Before I start to kick and scream!" I said but he seemed unshaken. Finally, I put one foot up, aiming, and immediately he spoke.  
>"Alright, alright, you got me!" he said letting me get off his shoulder. Of course, klutzy I decide to slip and almost crack her head on the floor. Luckily, he grabbed me and stood me up straight.<br>"I better…" He said as his eyes grew big and he ran out of the room.

"Bravo, Brava." A girl said behind me. Amber was sitting with a cell phone, filming what had happened, but I didn't say anything. There was Amber, Mara, and a Goth looking girl in the corner of the room. They were so in the corner, that we didn't see them when we walked in.  
>"Hi…" I said awkwardly. Amber smiled widely and so did Mara. The Goth girl looked plainly like she didn't really care. She was the first to speak up.<p>

"Hi, I'm Patricia." She said without a lot of emotion.

"Nina, Mick's sister." I said shaking her hand.  
>"Stepsister!" Mick called from, where other than, the kitchen.<p>

"Shut up!" I yelled.  
>"Yep, they are defiantly siblings." Mara said giggling.<br>"So, Nina…" Amber said smirking in that evil 'I got a plan' Amber way.

"Amber, we all know you will delete that video… Right. Now." I said slowly.  
>"Nina, I am keeping this video for your health. Look, I had the window open the whole time. I could hear everything. Awful lot of flirting going on." Amber must really hate Eddie.<p>

"No, no, no, there was not any flirting! We were talking like human beings and becoming friends, I mean, I am allowed to have guy friends. I am friends with some of Eddie's friends and Fabian is a nice and cute guy that is really nice so lay off of me and him because we are not a couple and I am dating Eddie and Fabian likes that other girl from the reunion from the way they hugged and talked! Don't badger me with liking this guy because I will admit I kind of do!" I said loud enough for only the girls to hear. The last part came out like 'Don'!"

"You called him…cute." Amber said very slowly. "WE HAVE A BREAK THROUGH! NINA ISN'T CONTROALED BY EDDIE!" she yelled throughout the house causing Mick, who had his face stuffed with food, and Fabian to skid into the living room.

"That is a HUGE breakthrough Ambs." Mick said hugging Amber. Wow, they really thought Eddie controlled me. Am I that bad?  
>"Patricia and Mara, are you two here for breakfast?" asked scrambling from the kitchen.<p>

"No, Joy was going nuts finding an outfit so we came to visit." Patricia said.

"Well, these kids need to eat, so run along." Mrs. Rutter said basically saying 'get out of my house if you're just going to sit.'

"Well, let's go back to Joy." Mara said looking at Patricia who rolled her eyes.  
>"She's going to rip me apart for wearing black!" Patricia said as she walked out the door.<p>

(Fabina Pov)

Did Nina call me cute? I swear I heard her. She really does have a nice personality; she's just…sensitive and insecure. If you go out with Eddie, what do you expect? We sit at the table and I sit next to Nina on one side. Mick and Amber on the other side. Nina hits my leg and starts a long game of silent footsie.  
>"Will you two stop?" Mick said giving me a 'flirting with my sister, eh?' look.<p>

"Stop what?" Nina asks innocently.

"The game of footsie under the table, Nina." Dad said smirking. Nina and I blushed. "So Fabian, when did Nina become your girlfriend?" He asked causing Mick to burst out laughing, Nina to choke, and me to backwash my orange juice. Mrs. Rutter and Amber smiled at each other as if they had a plan.

"W-we're not…together." I said after wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Y-yeah, just friends." She said.

"You two were really made for each other." Dad said and I glared at him.

"Oh, look at the time! We're going to be late for settling at the houses. We need to meet Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Joy, and Patricia." I said getting up and kissing mum goodbye and nodding at my father. Mick, Nina, and I walked out but I heard Amber a few feet behind.

"I'll keep you posted!" She said to my parents. Oh no.  
>(Mick Pov)<br>We met all the other reunion kids, with the exception of Eddie, at two cars.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever! Get in a car, meathead!" Jerome yelled at me. I through our luggage in the trunk and then thought 'Sometimes that kid needed a punch in the face…'

(Nina Pov)

Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Joy jumped in one car, and Mick, Amber, Mara, and Fabian in the other. Since they were only four seats, I didn't know where to sit in either car.

"Aren't you coming Nina?" Amber asked leaning over Fabian to talk through the door.  
>"Um…I don't know. There aren't any more seats." I said timidly.<br>"Ummm." She paused. "Why don't you sit on Fabian's lap?" she said smiling.

"I…uh…I don't know Amber…" I said feeling my cheeks go scarlet.  
>"Is it okay with you, Fabian?" she asked turning to him. His cheeks flared with a blush too.<p>

"It's fine with me." He said trying to act casual.

"A-alright…" I said hesitantly. I got in and sat on his lap. It wasn't as awkward as I expected. The car was filled with laughter most of the time, and there was never a moment of silence. I even felt his hands wrap around my waist, and this time, Mick and Mara also saw my blush. And I have to admit, I didn't mind it.

(Fabian Pov)

Nina was sitting on my lap and Mick tapped my shoulder. I looked over and he mouthed, 'Put your hands around her waist.' I must have blushed because he mouthed, 'Be a man!' I mouthed back to him, 'She's dating Eddie-' but he had already started to mouth back, 'Please do it! Remember-' but that's all he managed to mouth before Amber started yelling at him.

"Mick, don't step on the shoe unless you want the shoe to step on your eye!" she yelled at him. I felt Nina's laugh rumble through me and I had to admit, it was funny. After a moment, I slipped my hands around her waist. At first, she shifted uncomfortably, but then she leaned into it. She actually seemed really comfortable. 'Click' I heard to my right. Nina and I looked over and Amber had her phone out. Uh-oh.

"Amber!" Nina yelled trying to grab the phone from her hands. Amber did a quick pass to Mick, who put it in his side pocket.  
>"Nina, you two look so cute together!" she said smiling widely. I looked at Nina who, I guess at the same time, was looking at me. We met eyes for a moment and both of us had a mini heart attack.<p>

"Amber, we have total different personalities and anyway," She said. "We're just friends." Yeah, just friends…and different personalities? I can argue but I won't.

"We're here." Mrs. Mercer said. She received 'Thanks, Thank you, Beep boop bap'. The alien talk was from Amber who had learned some 'alien language' from Alfie.

We walked out to be greeted by buses. Each going to a house. See, we spend two weeks at the house, and then we come home for 2 days. It is a Junior and Senior retreat and hence us being juniors, we went.

"There you kids are!" Mr. Sweet said.

"Yeah, here we are." Joy said. Her uniform skirt did look a little short.

"Alright, onto the bus!" he said scooting us along.

"Wait, I thought we got to chose!" Jerome said.

"No, I agreed that the late comers would be the test house. All different kinds of people in one. You will be living in the oldest house, Anubis House."

"The boring one!" I heard Alfie wine.

"No, the one with the most history." Mara said. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie coughed. "Boring!" they said under their breathes then did a 3 way high-fived.

"Nina, Get over here!" I heard someone yell. He seemed aggravated. She sighed and walked over. I started to walk after her but Mick grabbed my shoulder.  
>"Let her deal with this for right now." Mick said sadly. He looked sympathetic for his sister, a side he would never show in front of her.<p>

"But-"  
>"Dude, I know you like her and she likes you, but…she needs to straighten things out with Eddie." I nodded but I didn't really hear him. I listened best I could to the 'couple'. She was throwing her hands up like giving up, and then he started yelling.<p>

"Why…you …pie's Mac!" He yelled, well, that's what I heard.  
>"I was just paying a ground with my new guest bed!" she yelled back.<p>

"Yeah, I bet that's what you did last night too!" he yelled and I assumed I heard him correctly. She swiftly looked back and locked eyes with me but whipped back to him.

"No, Why argh…me for this guest! Why are…paramore!" she yelled.

"Because…moo sir! Yes and…stupid! And wear...your…up" She slapped him. I was ticked off at him too.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said running into the high school. Even knowing her for barley anytime, I felt like we were close. I mean, like best friend close, maybe girlfriend material…well, she is my best friend's sister, so Mick would probably kill me.

"Fabian, go get Nina. I got Eddie." Mick said snarling. I decided to follow her inside.

(Nina Pov)

"Nina, Get over here!" Eddie yelled over to me. I walked up to him and I could tell he was pissed off.

"You cheated on me! What's that about?" he asked and I couldn't help but think of the three other girls he cheated on me with.

"No, I didn't. I haven't been around many guys since the reunion." I said getting confused.

"Oh yeah!" he said bitterly. He was about to explode.

"Yeah." I said confidently but didn't feel it.

"Why were you on another guy's back!" He yelled in my face. I knew he was talking about this morning.

"I was just playing around with my new best friend!" Was Fabian my best friend? He was new and I actually really liked him. Like a friend…right?

"Yeah, I bet that's what you did last night too!" He yelled at me. I looked back feeling eyes and saw Mick being held back by Jerome and Alfie, Amber trying to calm him, and Fabian was looking at me. We locked eyes for a second but before I could blush, I yelled back a little louder.

"No, why are you blaming me for this mess! Why are you so paranoid?" He was deep red and I was probably too.

"Because you are a loser, know nothing, yes, worthless and stupid. And where is your makeup?" At that moment I slapped him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said harshly and ran into the school on the verge of tears. I couldn't show Eddie that I had a broken wing. I ran into the girls' bathroom.

(Fabian Pov)

I ran in after Nina and I saw her round a corner. She was fast but graceful. I rounded the corner and saw the girls' bathroom. Since it was Sunday, I think I could get away with it.

"Nina?" I asked walking in. I dropped my phone but wasn't very concerned. I heard sobbing. "Nina?" I asked knocking on the big stall.

"Go away Eddie!" I heard quick breathes, sniffling, and sobs but nothing else.

"If you're going to be like that, I'll get in there myself." I said getting in the stall next to her, standing on the toilet, and poking my head over. She had her head in her hands. I pulled myself up, pulled my legs over, and jumped. I landed and walked over to her. I got on my knees in front of her.  
>"Hey." I said smiling when she looked up.<p>

"Hi." She said meekly. She turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought-"

"Don't worry about it. I saw you; you were amazing standing up to Eddie like that." I said grabbing her hand. Her already red face got redder. "And see! That makeup would have made that pretty face of yours a mess." She giggled but she was still letting tears fall down her face. I wiped a couple tears out her face and we talked. I heard my phone beep and looked at her.

"If I get my phone, will you lock me out?" I asked and she giggled.  
>"Yep!" she smiled as I walked out to find my phone on the ground.<p>

"I'll get back in anyway." I said smiling. I put in my password for my phone and up popped 'one new Message from: Ur BFAM Mick. (Translation: You're brother-from-another-mother Mick.).

"Who's it from?" Nina asked.  
>"Your brother." I said.<p>

"You mean, 'Step brother!'" I started laughing at her dead on impersonation. It read 'Had to leave on the bus. Ambs called ya mum and she'll pick you up. Oh, and remember, the agreement. ~Mick' I was about to hit reply when another text came.

'One new message: Amber Millington your girlfriend's bestie.' When did they program these in?

"Another one?" Nina asked. I nodded. "From who?"

"Amber." I said and this time she walked over. She looked at Amber's name in my phone and the biggest blush ever came onto our faces. "She programmed it when I wasn't looking!" I said quickly. She giggled again. I guess she was getting over Eddie, well, a little bit.

"What does it say?" I opened up the message. 'Tell me of you become a couple. It seems like you have a crush on her, do you? I wanna know! Keep her happy :) or else I kill you. ~Fabina shipper'

"Wow…" I said speechless.

"Uh…yeah. T-that's definitely Amber." She said, shocked also. We then burst out laughing. Then her phone beeped. Her face turned serious and she gulped. She opened it up and her face was shocked…but not in a good way.

"What is it?" I asked her. She turned white as a ghost. She handed me the phone. It said 'I got some pics that you know of & someone working on the inside…' and it was from, whom other than, Eddie.

"It isn't my fault! He took them without my permission and-and It wasn't my fault!" she said bursting out crying. I walked over and hugged her. She stood stiffly for a minute, but then cried more comfortably into my shirt.  
>"It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine…" I whispered hoping that I was true.<p>

(Nina Pov)

After I calmed down…AGAIN! I looked up at Fabian who was looking back at me. He locked eyes with mine and I found they were blue and sparkly. Reminded me of something magical.  
>"You alright?" he said quietly.<p>

"Yeah…" I said feeling self conscious.  
>"You ready, my mom should be coming with the car." He said smiling.<p>

"Yep, we can go." I said, but neither of us moved. We were still in a loose hug and we just stood there, like hopeless romantics, staring into each others eyes. Which were very sparkly! I could grow used to them.

**Author's babble**

I wanted some drama, a little Fabina, and more detail. The next one will be about a month later and some mysterious things may happen! Sorry it took so long! I have been watching 'Anubis en de Wraak van Argus' since I'm redoing the end. I will post it to FF because I want to see what you (Points to computer, JK it's a toaster) will grade it! Dutch Anubis! Yay! YAY! Oh, and also I haven't been on because of Midterms… more like mid- oh, look, a unicorn eating squritle on a rainbow! (POKEMON!) I have a hyper active imagination. I self-diagnosed my self with ADHD because I'm off the walls. Might be reviewing HOA on a daily or weekly basis. Good idea?

**QUESTION TIME!**

1. Who is Eddie working with from the house? Clue: It's not Fabian! Or Mamber. Although…scratch that! It's not Mick or Fabian! Hehe! Suspicious?

2. Where would you have your dream first date? (Please answer, maybe will use…)

3. Would anyone care if I reviewed HOA like daily or weekly? Don't want anyone to mad or angry at me!


	3. Dancing just got more Interesting

Disclaimer: Do not own HOA…never did but hopeful for the future.

(Fabian Pov, 1 month later)

"Fabian." I heard a gentle voice call. "Fabian?" I was still daydreaming about what I pictured my perfect geography project to be. "Fabian, are you okay?" Someone asked pushing my arm, almost causing my chin to hit the desk.  
>"What?" I said quickly surveying the room. No one was in their seats.<br>"Class ended." Nina said laughing at me. "Come on, you promised we would walk home together." she said smiling.

"I never break a promise." I said smiling back. I got up and we walked out to our lockers. They were a couple down from each other since there are 4 other letters between M and R. She walked over to me after her grabbing her French textbook.  
>"So, how did you-" She stopped as her phone started to beep. She turned to pale just looking at the number.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked as the bell for the end of the school day rang.  
>"It-its Mick…" She said staring at the screen.<br>"What's it about?" I asked curiously, wondering why her 'sick' brother was texting her.  
>"Um…" She looked around. We started to walk back to Anubis.<br>"You're my best friend, Nina. You can tell me anything." I said smiling.

"It's about if my mum was able to get me into this huge…" she mumbled off.  
>"Huge what?" I asked and she seemed embarrassed.<br>"Don't tell anyone…" she said looking around the empty hallway. "It's a dance competition." She sighed.

"That's cool, where is it?" I asked.

"It's in the states...Boston, Massachusetts. I just," she sighed, "can't pay for flights, hotel, meals, admission fees, and all the other stuff. It's too much money all together."  
>"Well, we'll figure it out when we get back to my house." I had an idea.<p>

(Nina Pov)

Fabian, Amber, Mick, and I took the same cab home. We all got out at Fabian's house and followed Fabian into the door.  
>"I'm just going to start French homework!" I yelled to Fabian who walked into the kitchen.<br>"Alright, be out in sec!" He yelled back. Amber sat to my right.  
>"That's where Fabian sits. Sorry Ambs, we do this every time we come here." She smirked and rolled her eyes as she moved to the left of me. "Much better." I said smiling.<p>

"Are you two a couple yet?" she asked. I panicked. We were of course not a couple! Eddie and I had broken it off 3 days ago. **(A/N she fell for his 'sorry' cycle and got back together but broke up again) **I stayed silent and ignored her.

"Take out your French so you can copy me."  
>"Not until you tell me! Are you and Fabian a couple?" She asked grabbing my arm keeping me from writing on the paper.<p>

"No, we are not, Ms. Millington." Fabian said laughing as he walked in the door. Amber sighed and let go of my arm.  
>"You will one day." She smiled gleefully. He laughed and sat to my right as I started. I felt edgy at that moment because I was thinking about how I would pay for the hotel. Maybe I wouldn't go.<p>

"Nina, are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Yeah, just trying to think of how to say book in French." He read me like a book. He knew I was lying.<p>

"Now, what's really bothering you?" He asked.

"I think I might call the dance competition people and tell them I'm dropping out." I said.

"No, I promise everything will be fine!" he said holding out his pinky. I hesitated but grabbed his pinkly.  
>"Alright..." I said reluctantly.<p>

"Okay, flirting time is over! I need to copy your homework, Nina!" Amber said walking back into the room. We both looked at each other and blushed.

*2 hours later. 5 p.m.*

"Nina, if we go, we are bringing Fabian! I need a guy with me!" Mick yelled.

"I'm alright with that." I said as I walked in and we saw my mum. Mick and Amber went upstairs to put their bags away.

"Nina, I need to tell you something." She said sadly.

"Mum, its okay." I said feeling my eyes sting with tears.

"Nina…" she said adding suspense onto this horrible occasion.

"Mum, just say it." I said sighing.  
>"You're going to Boston." I looked up shocked.<br>"You're joking!" I said accusingly. "You said it was too expensive."

"Well, thank Fabian for getting you hotel rooms." My eyes went wide.  
>"He got me hotel rooms?" I asked shock hitting me again.<br>"A condo hotel. I don't know. All I know is that he got two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a walk around porch." My body filled with glee and excitement. I immediately turned on my heels and ran back to Fabian's house that was about 6 houses down. I saw him standing outside and smirking at me, who was running straight at him.

"Slow down, stranger!" he yelled before I threw my arms around his neck.  
>"I…can't…believe…you did…that." I said huffing and puffing but still hugging him.<br>"Nina, it's your dream. I promised you it would be okay." He said smiling.

"Well now, since you did this, would you like to come to Boston with me?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Hm…I might be busy." He said smirking at me.  
>"Pretty Please?" I asked.<p>

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Alright, we leave tomorrow morning!"  
>"What? So soon?" he asked really shocked.<p>

"Sorry it's so short notice! How about I sleepover tonight?"

"That would help be something fun to do." He said smiling.  
>"Alright, it's a date." I said as I walked away. I wasn't sure if I really meant the figure of speech.<p>

*Later 7 pm…Fabian Pov*

"So Fabian, Nina's sleeping over?"  
>"Yeah, mum!" I called from setting the table.<br>"Is there anything um…romantic going on."  
>"Um, no! She doesn't like- Why would you ask this?" I asked walking into the kitchen.<p>

"It's just that she's always with you. I mean, at least it means I'm protecting you. And with that word Protection comes another talk-" The doorbell rang.

"I'll grab it!" I said running out of the kitchen. I opened the door and Nina was there.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hello Nina." Mum said giving her a hug.  
>"Alright, so Nina, want to go to my room?" I asked and she nodded. When he got in there I hugged her.<br>"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said.

"What?"

"My mum wanted to give me the um…talk."

"Am I inter-"

"No- well, yes but it's a good thing." I said and she giggled.

Um, Fabian…I need you to learn something from me if you're going to Boston…" She said shyly.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<p>

"You need to know how to slow dance."  
>"I do so know how to!" I said smirking.<br>"Come on, you sometimes have two left feet."

"Hey! That is offensive to my feet!"

"Pretty please, for me! PLEASE!" She said grabbing my hands.

"Alright fine, then how am I going to learn?"

"You are going to dance with me." She said looking down.  
>"I'm fine with that." I said and her face lit up.<br>"Alright, let me put on the music!" she said turning on her IPod. "Ah, Perfect." She said clicking one. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Listen to the lyrics, they help." She said. I nodded. "Are you ready?" She asked. I responded by putting my hands on her hips. The lyrics filled my ears.

'_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step.' _ We seemed to be having fun…

(Nina Pov)

We were dancing, I'm not even sure if we were still listening to the music. I had the biggest butterflies in the pit of my stomach. We were just holding each other speaking only with our eyes. Just going in circles…it was so peaceful.

"Nina." He said moving a little faster so he could dance to the music.

"Yeah." I said.

"This is…kind of nice." He said spinning me in a circle. I tripped up myself and fell backwards but he caught me before I hit the floor. I known what your thinking, 'Oh, she fell into his arms and gazed into each other's eyes…' well, no. I fell forwards and he managed to grab my flailing hand, which hit him in the face at first, and pull me back up. I guess when we were super close was when it was somewhat romantic.  
>"Y-you're not a bad dancer." I stuttered out.<p>

"You either." He said whispering. With this we both leaned in. His hips were still around my waste and my arms around his neck. It felt so perfect…_too _perfect. No, this can't be happening…I can't be in love. I can't be! But this kiss, it feels so nice, sweet, and sincere. Eddie and I's have never been so innocent feeling or sparks flying through the room. I deepened the kiss and he seemed not to mind. I just couldn't shake that evil and unrealistic word out of my head 'Love'. I hated it. Then all of a sudden, our eyes both shot open. There was a squeal in the room.  
>"Fabian you just- why did you- what was- that is very disturbing that you're kissing my sister." I started to smile. "I mean step-sister." It faded too quickly.<p>

"Um…I'm sorry?" he said awkwardly.

"Well, it's better than Eddie." He said slapping Fabian a hi-5.

"Well, we wanted to know if after we have dinner, you wanna watch Scream 4 on my laptop." I turned to Fabian who nodded.  
>"Kids, get your buts down here if you want food!" Fabian's mother screamed.<br>"We'll meet you down there." Fabian said to Amber because Mick had already left. She scooted out the door with a smirk leaving us two alone.

"Does this mean, you know, we are an um…couple?" He asked.

"Only if you want too." I said quickly.  
>"No, only if you want to." He retorted. "I-" He started but I kissed him.<p>

"Does that answer you?" I asked and he smiled.  
>"Yes, yes it does."<br>"You ready to face the world with me?" I asked and he responded by grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers which caused butterflies all over again. Then that evil word popped into my head…Love.

(Author's Blah-blah)

It takes long for me to update! I hated what I did with their first kiss in an airport and all this really bad story. I am working on a HHA story but turning it into HOA for English readers. Based off one of the movies. So, look forward to that!


End file.
